


I Won't Let Them Tear Us Apart

by Tgaret990



Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [14]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam doesn't deserve all of this heartbreak, Adam gets kicked out of the Elite after costing the Bucks the tag title shot, And Kenny isn't even mad, And also done with everyone's bullshit, Angst and Feels, BUCKS TAKE IT BACK TAKE IT ALL BACK, Comfort, Kenny is the best boyfriend, M/M, There's just so much happening with our boys, They're not breaking up on my watch!!!, When "friends" betray you, being there for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: In the aftermath of Adam being ousted from the Elite by the Bucks, he realizes two things:FTR are not who he thought they were and he was right to be suspicious of them in the past.Through everything, Kenny would be by his side no matter what.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761574
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	I Won't Let Them Tear Us Apart

I Won’t Let Them Tear Us Apart

A/N: Ahhh, I’m so sorry I’m so behind on fics for this series, but I promise I’ll have the ones up for the last little bit of storyline I’ve missed soon! They’re in the works! I’ll have them posted in the future and put them in the correct order in the series behind this one. As for what went down this week? I… I don’t even have the words. Bucks, you’d better take it back! TAKE ALL OF IT BACK! HOW DARE YOU?!

  
  


Kenny found Adam slumped against the headboard with a drink in his hand when he got back to the hotel room. Adam didn’t look up when he heard the door open, just stared at the whiskey sloshing around in his glass in the lamp light. He felt the mattress dip beside him, jumped slightly as Kenny pulled him against his chest, holding him loosely from behind. He froze for a few moments, confused and a bit nervous. Kenny wasn’t mad at him? Kenny wasn’t asking him what the heck was wrong with him? He wasn’t being yelled at or shunned?

“You’re not… Mad at me?” Adam asked quietly. Kenny hugged him a little bit tighter, laying his head against Adam’s.

“Why would I be mad? Because of the thing with the Bucks?” Kenny sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know how to feel about it. They’re my best friends, but… Facing them again…” He trailed off, and Adam waited for him to continue. “And just the things they’ve said lately. _We wanted New Japan Kenny, not DDT Kenny. You’re a drunk. You’re a jobber._ I just…” He shook his head. “Even if they only said those things because they were upset, I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” Adam broke from Kenny’s grasp, turning to face him and briefly shutting his eyes as the room spun a little.

“What are you saying?” Adam asked as he regained his bearing. “You wouldn’t… Leave them?” Part of him selfishly thought, _For me?_

“I love Matt and Nick. You know I do… But I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold myself back from doing something I regret if I don’t put some space between us.” He thought back to the previous weeks. “When they kept me from using that chair, when they held me back from finishing the job, making sure everyone knew not to mess with the Elite…” Adam’s eyes went wide as Kenny’s hand shot out and hovered lightly around his neck, not choking, but as if about to. “For the briefest of moments I just… Wanted to strangle him for not letting me.” His hand dropped to his side with a short, sadistic laugh. Adam took that hand in his free one, squeezing it gently and drawing Kenny’s gaze.

“Kenny…” Kenny squeezed his hand back, taking a deep breath.

“I’m good. I’m good,” he promised. “Just… Tired of everyone’s bullshit. The Bucks, the fans, FTR…” At that Adam gripped his glass tightly, throwing back the rest of his whiskey with a frown. “I saw the two extra glasses at the bar. You were waiting for them.” Adam, swallowed, but nodded slowly.

“I really thought… That they were cool, you know? We had drinks, we checked on each other, they seemed like they wanted to be there for me. I thought we had each other’s backs. And now…” He set his glass aside, head in his hands. “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

“No,” Kenny told him vehemently. “You thought they were your friends. They seemed like the friends you’d never really had, right? They were there whenever bad things seemed to happen, when the rest of us were either nowhere to be found or late to the party. They said and did all the right things, seemed reasonable… But they left you high and dry in the end without an explanation, used you.”

“They used me to get a title shot,” Adam continued for him, the current situation suddenly dawning on him. “Because we’re “friends” and all. Because they care and the Elite apparently doesn’t.” He sighed. “Well, they got me out of the group, so I guess they’re pretty happy with themselves.”

“And they’ve been trying to tear **us** apart for weeks,” Kenny added bitterly.

They sat in contemplative silence once all of that was in the air, Kenny caressing Adam’s knuckles gently with his thumb. It was all such a big mess. How did they get here? How did they all go from friends that travelled the world together, would do anything for each other, to a group that was barely hanging on by a thread, any one of them ready to explode at a moment’s notice? Where did it all start to go wrong?

“So what do we do?” Kenny took Adam’s other hand as well, setting them gently between them. Adam looked at their intertwined fingers, a small smile tugging a corner of his lips upward, and seeing that took Kenny’s breath away because **_why is Adam such a sweetheart?!_ **

“We do what we’ve been doing,” Kenny responded. “We go out there and prove to everyone that we’re the best tag team this world has ever seen and that no one is taking those titles from us.” Adam’s gaze darted up to his at that.

He remembered what Kenny had said not too long ago, about the Bucks being the best tag team in the world and how the two of them were two singles stars… Kenny caught the flash of sadness in Adam’s eyes, biting his bottom lip briefly in guilt. Adam made a distressed noise seeing that, cupping Kenny’s face softly. Kenny averted his eyes, and so Adam brought their foreheads together with a sad hum.

“Hey, no. I know… I know why you said it. You probably weren’t even wrong either.” Kenny looked ready to interrupt, but Adam cut him off. “But it’s okay. That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that we kick Dax and Cash’s asses at All Out and retain the titles.” He stole a quick kiss. “Together, right?” Kenny let out a harsh breath, nodding.

“Together,” he agreed, leaning in for a lingering, sweet kiss, finding himself in Adam’s arms. He laid them together on their sides.

“But what about the Bucks?” Kenny looked to him in confusion. “They’re either gonna try to apologize or screw us over at the PPV.” Kenny frowned worriedly. Would… Would they really do that to them? Would the Bucks cost them the match?

“I’ll talk to them,” Kenny answered. “I’ll see how they’re feeling, where their heads are at.” He didn’t look very happy at the thought.

“I know you talked about all of us… Tearing you in all these different directions. If that’s what we end up doing to you next week…” Kenny shook his head, and Adam went silent. Kenny let out a long sigh.

“You once asked me… If I **had** to choose between you and the Bucks, who I would choose.” Adam’s eyes went wide when Kenny met his gaze and held it, serious, full of love, and unwavering. “I think I finally have an answer.”

Adam felt his eyes water, overwhelmed at what Kenny had just said to him. He remembered. He remembered the conversation from that night, the night they’d fought in the hotel room. _I can’t choose. I can’t… I can’t watch the Elite tear itself into pieces again,_ Kenny had said then. And now… Was he saying…

“So… Are you saying… That…” Adam couldn’t even get the whole sentence out, but Kenny knew what he was trying to ask.

“I won’t let them tear us apart.”

  
  


Closing A/N: I apologize for how short this is! I would wait for BTE, but something tells me it wouldn’t go the same way as I’m thinking, so… Also, just let it be known now that no matter how All Out and beyond goes I refuse to break my boys up in these fics, so… You have been warned. :)


End file.
